Alle Dinge Elektrisch
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: SlashRead Warnings Eckhart has a new passion, a one Brennan Mulwray, and he will do anything within his means to get him...back? :::Slowly but surely a WIP:::


Title: Alle Dinge Elektrisch (All Things Electrical)  
Author: HeeroGrl195  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue.  
Fandom: Mutant X/Highlander crossover  
Status: Teaser/WIP [10.14.02]  
Rating: R – NC-17  
Pairing: Brennan/Methos, Eckhart/Brennan  
Spoilers: Little tidbit's here n there may show up.  
Series Warnings: AU, Slash, Stalking, Angst, Experimentation, Slavery, Rape, S&M,  
Bondage, Torture, etc…  
Summary: Eckhart has a new passion, a one Brennan Mulwray, and he will do  
'anything' within his means to get him… _back_.  
Notes: This is my first Mutant X fic so plan on it not following the cannon for the  
most part. It will be a Crossover eventually, but for now none of the Highlander  
gang are slinking about. It is also a bit Pre-The Shock of the New(about 15 years or  
so), so Brenn is about 8 or so. That's it for now, warnings and such will follow each  
new chapter. Enjoy!

~This is for you Kir, I hope you like it. ^_^

'Thought'  
"Talking"  
[Telepathic]

*^*^*

**Alle Dinge Elektrisch**  
  


Prologue

Eckhart smiled ruefully while watching in avid interest as a pair of his blundering  
guards piled into his office with a squirming boy within their hardy grips. An  
eyebrow raised slightly as the small child easily stomped on one of his agents' foot,  
bit into a stray arm, and actively kicked and punched in rising desperation for  
release.

'Energetic, flexible, attitude to the hilt…This should be quite entertaining…' Red lips  
were licked with eager anticipation as his new 'ward' maneuvered and slid his slim  
body sensually around and in-between his pursuing captors.

'Very Interesting.' An evil smirk graced his pale features as images of the up-in-  
coming 'training' raced erotically through his horrid mind.

Glancing back to the running screen before him, Mason absentmindedly popped his  
fingers with a sickening 'crack', as he dubiously saved and closed his current  
schematics/experiment synopsis's. Loud thumps and yelps could still be heard in the  
background as his PC steadily went into stand-by. Shaking his head in growing  
annoyance, he took a deep breath and glared at the trio in front of him.

"Enough!" Mason Eckhart bellowed in a low growl easily making all action stop and  
stares silently to be drawn to him. "Grab the boy and bring him to me NOW!"

Closing his eyes briefly and rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the  
growing tension, the light haired man stood up and slithered lightly to the front of his  
desk. Dark eyes danced with growing flames, as his watched his goons easily grab  
the still stunned boy and drag him over.

'This boy is undeniably perfection in the making.' A deep voice purred almost  
hungrily as their dark eyes danced eagerly across the small boy standing shakily  
before him. 'Can't wait to break you…'

The man circled the youngling in slow, easy strides, all the while taking little regard  
to the guards tightly clutching upon the child's arms with bruising punishment. They  
were merely dim blobs to the golden beauty within their harsh grasp for the  
moment, but he noted to himself to severely penalize them later for marring his new  
possession.

Licking suddenly dry lips, he ventured on seemingly to devour the boy whole with  
each glance. From the boys' bare feet to his dark mop of curls spiking about from the  
top of his head; the man took in every crevice he could visually leer at. His fingers  
itched to touch the beauty before him, and unconsciously slithered them down his  
own torso in a playing embrace to end lightly groping his growing arousal.

Unable to keep from touching the delicious morsel before him, Mason eagerly let his  
fingers lightly brush here or there upon the glowing flesh before him, making his  
belly burn in wanton relish as his arousal ventured further into sweet rapture he was  
barely holding in check.

They danced over a thin, firm frame encased with tightly packed muscle just waiting  
to be brought out. Tickled over long, not overly straggly limbs covered in a light  
graze of darkening hair accented the child frame in a knowing hit of puberty just in  
its wake.

He watched avidly as the child spiraled each of his toes in and out on the cold floor,  
shifted his weight from foot to foot in ever growing terror clearly making him just  
want to pick the child up, through him to the floor and suck each toe till the boy was  
withering under him. The light haired man couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out  
at his new toy's antics or the groan that left his now panting lips.

Clutching the child delicately under his chin, Eckhart grinned as big, doe brown eyes  
dancing with tears stared pitifully at him.

"What's your name boy?" He quarried softly while caressing the child's chin with his  
thumb.

"…Bren..n..nan…" The small boy stuttered, weakly trying to shake the man's grip off  
him.

Eckhart stared silently at the boy for a moment, before roughly gripping the boy's  
chin in a bruising embrace and slapping him hard on his cheek. Brennan cried out  
desperately tugging at the hands holding him still.

"Wrong!" He snarled menacingly, turning the young boy in his grip so now he had  
his back to his chest.

"You are now called slave…" Mason purred into Brennan's ear nipping at the lobe, and  
trailing a hand down to harshly grab the boys crotch.

'I'll make you a true being worth the name Eckhart stamped upon you.' Mason  
laughed insanely to himself as he pictured just where the boy would get said mark.

TBC...


End file.
